


A peaceful night

by puzzle_shipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, complete and self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: so cuddle you melt into a puddle





	A peaceful night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowSpires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/gifts).



> Inspired by A Ridiculous Tale by Hiruma_Musouka
> 
> For my dear friend ShadowSpires, who is amazing and introduced me to madatobi and blackkat's works <3 <3

Aboard the spaceship, above the distant planet, about five hours after sunset, across the bed, after a rigorous bout of sex against the wall, along with a few rounds on the bed afterwards, amid the sheets and among the pillows, curled around each other, at peace with the world, laid Madara and Tobirama. Before the day started again, they rested.  
  
Tobirama reached to gently place Madara's hair, which had fallen over his face, behind his ear. Madara huffed in his sleep and snuggled his face below Tobirama's neck. Between them - not even a sheet and only warmth, pleasant warmth (Madara was such a furnace honestly). It was beyond comprehension how those two got and stayed together, but here they were - happy.  
  
By the time it was even remotely close to getting up time, Madara had somehow pressed himself closer, arms and legs wrapped around tightly around Tobirama. Tickled by that soft silky hair again, Tobirama's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at the black mass of hair which covered most of Madara's back.  
  
Sometime during the night, the single sheet covering them had fallen off, Tobirama would move to retrieve it, he really would, except, he was so warm and cosy. His hands trailed up and down Madara's back, softly, gently caressing the skin. He breathed deeply in contentment, for everything was perfect. A pleased deep purr rumbled from his throat and in his arms Madara stirred slightly, and without even opening his eyes, pressed a kiss to Tobirama's neck.  
  
Like lightning, more warmth spread through Tobirama, nearly making him dizzy, as his blood suddenly flowed elsewhere. He groaned and arched his head back, while somewhere out of his line of sight Madara chuckled sleepily. "Well, good morning to you to-" –Tobirama began, but Madara cut him off with a kiss on the lips. He rolled them over and straddled Tobirama's tighs.  
  
One of Madara's hands trailed down Tobirama's neck and collarbone, brushed lightly past scars, long since healed. Tobirama raked his fingers through Madara's silky-soft hair, while Madara broke the kiss and began littering his neck with tiny bites that Tobirama was sure he was going to feel all throughout the day. Madara felt him arch under him as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot near his collarbone. Underneath his fingertips warmth continued to dance along Tobirama's skin, until the air was filled with pleasured gasps and heavy breathing. While they were still slightly tired from the previous rounds, that did not prevent them from reaching their limit, with each other's help, of course. Within a few minutes after the beginning of the 'game' they both finished. Panting heavily, they touched their foreheads together and stayed until the afterglow faded, without caring to untangle from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ( if you liked this, please come yell at me about it, here or on tumblr - puzzleshipper)


End file.
